<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noches nubladas. by NiskCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250335">Noches nubladas.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiskCat/pseuds/NiskCat'>NiskCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiskCat/pseuds/NiskCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Intentar, fallar y repetir.<br/>Ese sentimiento de impotencia era el que tenia cierta peliazul en la cabeza, encerrada en el mismo ciclo, degradándose a si misma.<br/>Pero siempre hay una persona dispuesta a tolerar, y consolar.<br/>"A pesar de que las nubes no te dejen ver el cielo, las estrellas siempre estarán allí contigo"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojirou | James/Miette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noches nubladas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo, el pelotudo que nunca actualiza con una nueva historia, pero tranquilos está vez en un solo disparo, así que no tiene que preocuparse si actualizo o no jeje. Pero ahora en serio, eh vuelto con una de las cosas que me caracterizó, un barco raro, y si no conoces el "Imperfectshipping", es normal, dado a qué yo lo cree.</p><p>Este barco, incluye dos personajes, los que no han tenido mucha relación, solo una batalla doble, en la cual fueron compañeros.</p><p>Así que surge la pregunta. ¿Por que shippearlos? Y eso puede ser respondido con facilidad, dado a qué a pesar de ser técnicamente "villanos" (Esto último entre comillas dado a qué Miette es una rival, a lo cual se podría considerar de esa manera) que te puede encariñar con facilidad, o al menos ese fue mi caso.</p><p>Además de eso es su personalidad imperfecta para el rol que deben cumplir, dada la suavidad, inocencia y amabilidad, que llega a tener James aún siendo un villano, mostrando que llega a ser el mejor moral tiene del trío Rocket.</p><p>Mientras que Miette a pesar de tener una actitud un tanto altanera y creída, al final se muestra que hace esto por debilidad y sentirse inferior, dado a qué efectúa todo lo posible para obtener algo de ventaja sobre su rival, pero al final no sirve de nada, y termina llorando por ver su inferioridad recalcada en el escenario.</p><p>Por ello, para mí son personajes imperfectos, los cuales resaltan por estos "defectos", y por ello mismo, no son malos personajes, además puedes empatizar con ellos ... </p><p>Se que nadie más a seguir con este barco, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, son alguien que le gustan los desafíos, y este es uno muy entretenido. </p><p>Espero que lo disfruten, en unas horas estará subido, intuyo que antes de la 1:00 pm horario argentino, va a estar publicado, espero que lo disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Capitulo único</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alivio de existir, alivio de estar vivo, eso es algo que ella no siente en este momento.</p><p>Otra derrota, otro fracaso, ¿por qué ella siempre es tan débil?</p><p>Todo lo que se propone, termina en un fiasco, y eso nunca a podido soportarlo.</p><p>El dolor de la derrota es algo que suele tolerar, cuando quiso ser entrenadora, la pérdida era su mayor compañía, ella lo recuerda bien, en ciento veinte combates, solamente un par de ellos fueron victorias.</p><p>Por ello, la decisión de rendirse no fue difícil de tomar, el caer y volver a levantarse se había vuelto demasiado frustrante y tedioso de soportar.</p><p>Pero le quedaba una opción, ser artista pokémon, su experiencia en batallas sería de utilidad en los espectáculos, y si quería seguir dedicándole su vida a los pokémon, esa era su última oportunidad, si ella se rendía...</p><p>La pobre chica tendría que cumplir su promesa, esa maldita promesa según ella, la cual decía que sino encontraba algo que logrará ser buena, o mínimamente perseverante, tendría que volver a casa y ocuparse del negocio familiar.</p><p>Por esa razón ella odiaba a su madre, solo le importaba que tuviera un futuro bueno, pero no visto desde la felicidad, sino desde el entorno financiero.</p><p>Ella quería vivir junto a los pokémon, vivir aventuras, llegar a ser una gran entrenadora, quizás líder de gimnasio, o en el último recurso que le quedaba por utilizar, llegar a ser reina de Kalos. No ser dueña de una empresa, eso no estaba hecho para ella.</p><p>Con eso en mente, y determinada a cumplir con este último intento, ella iba a lograrlo, Miette estaba segura de que iba a conseguirlo esta vez.</p><p>Vendió pokelitos, además de otros dulces para abastecerse y conseguir los recursos para los espectáculos, también capturar otros pokémon.</p><p>Preparo varías coreografías, quedándose con la primera que había logrado idear, con ella y sus pokémon, ¡logro quedar primera en su primer espectáculo! Esa fue la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que pudo sentirse realmente feliz. Ella de verdad podría ser buena en ello. Dado a qué en el segundo y el tercer espectáculo que participó, quedo primara nuevamente.</p><p>Había encontrado su vocación, la cosa en la que ella podía destacar y ser feliz, la actividad la cual le permitiría no tener que trabajar en una empresa que odiaba, ¡era el momento en el que Miette podría brillar!</p><p>Eso fue hasta que ella la conoció, esa novata pelimiel, la cual sería protagonista de sus pesadillas, la persona que sin importar que pasará lograba superarla poco a poco, todo el esfuerzo de meses, cada vez quedaba más enterrado por culpa de esta chica.<br/>
Serena, fue el nombre de la chica, la cual Miette consideraba su rival y enemiga a vencer, no importaba como, no iba a permitir que una niña salida de la nada, le quite su oportunidad de poder brillar. Ella no iba a permitir que le quiten lo último que le quedaba.</p><p>Pero, como todos sabemos, el mundo puede llegar a ser mucho más cruel de lo que imaginan...</p><p>La peliazul, se empezó a esforzar el doble de lo habitual, llegando al punto de no dormir por días, solamente para tener todas las presentaciones preparadas, a veces comiendo menos de lo que debería, todo con un simple pensamiento.</p><p>"¡Tengo que ser Reina de Kalos, no importa nada más!" Ese simple pensamiento, llevo a esta pobre chica al abismo del cual, cada vez se iba hundiendo poco a poco, puede que ella haya ganado un par de concursos más.</p><p>Pero no importaba, Serena siempre iba a estar un paso delante de Miette, sin importar cuánto se esforzará, la pelimiel la sobrepasaba sin mucho problema. La peliazul la vio varias veces practicando, los entrenamientos no duraban más de hora y media; eso le daba rabia a nuestra chica, dado a qué lo que ella y sus pokémon lograban en cinco horas, su rival lo conseguía en menos de la mitad del tiempo.</p><p>Era frustrante, pero se lograron mantener en las mismas condiciones, pero, llego el fatídico día, el gran festival, el evento que Miette más había esperado, ¿cual fue la mayor sorpresa?</p><p>Fue que ella perdió, y mucho antes que su rival, ella a penas entro a los 27 mejores, mientras qué Serena llego a la final, era el fin, todo el esfuerzo había sido en vano, todas esas horas, toda esa práctica, y todo termino en nada, para ella, todo esto parecía un producto de una pesadilla o alucinación.</p><p>Pero para su mala suerte, era la realidad, solamente la simple, pero dura realidad.</p><p>¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?</p><p>A las a fueras del teatro, en una pequeña banca que había cerca de ahi, dentro de unos minutos se desempeñaria la gran final, al fin se decidiría la nueva Reina de Kalos, pero ella no quería verla, nuestra peliazul no quería ver la cara de Serena, no quería. Ver a nadie en este momento, solo quería llorar tranquila, mientras el cielo, que debería ser estrellado, estaba nublado.</p><p>Mientras la chica lloraba, unos pasos se escucharon, se estaban acercando, pero ella no les hizo caso, cuando el ruido ceso, una voz suave habla hacía ella.</p><p>¿Por que lloras? - pregunto la voz, era de un hombre y tenía un tono preocupado en ella.</p><p>La chica solamente sollozo por unos segundos, y sin levantar su mirada le dijo. O más bien grito.</p><p>¡Acaso no es obvio! ¡Mí rival está en la final, mientras que yo fui eliminada de manera temprana! ¡Cómo quieres que reaccione a esta clase de humillación! - mientras gritaba, su voz se iba rompiendo poco a poco, a ella ya no e importaba quien la viera en ese estado, solo quería desahogarse - ¡Quien no sentiría impotencia! Yo...</p><p>Las lágrimas caían con más fuerza, no podrían ser detenidas aunque ella quiciera, y aún asi, la peliazul no entendía porque se estaba abriendo a un extraño, era estupido hacerlo, totalmente a el no le importaba, solo vio una chica mal, y paso a preguntar, nada más...</p><p>No creo que sea de esa manera - decia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella - que te sientas mal es normal, pero dejar que eso te domine, me parece una locura - ella levanto poco a poco su rostro, sonrojado y con ojeras, estaba un tanto sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p>¿¡Y tu quien te crees para decir eso?! ¡Ni siquiera creo que hayas pasado por esta debilidad antes! - espero furiosa.</p><p>Porque lo he hecho. - dijo rotundamente, la chica se encogió por un segundo, para luego mirar hacía el hombre, tenía el pelo de un tono violeta, un sombrero marrón claro con una cinta roja, anteojos verdes, de su atuendo se podía destacar una camisa gris, un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos del mismo color.</p><p>Le sonaba de algún lado, pero ella no podía recordar de dónde...</p><p>Yo he sentido la impotencia de no saber que hacer, de fallar y no tener un soporte en el cual hacer pie, solamente estar solo, viéndome obligado a avanzar - las palabras que salían de su boca, eran un rato de esperanza para esta chica, alguien de verdad podría llegar a entenderla - mis padres siempre quisieron que yo hiciera lo necesario para mantener el orgullo y riqueza de la familia, pero, yo solo quería vivir mí vida.</p><p>Es exactamente lo que pasaba con mí madre - un susurro se escapó de sus labios, el hombre que vino esta noche, de verdad podía entender un poco de su frustración...</p><p>Al escuchar la diminuta voz de la chica, solo gesticula una pequeña sonrisa, antes de continuar su relato.</p><p>Después de unos años, cuando cumplí los doce, decidí escaparme de casa - ante esas palabras, la chica lo miro con incredulidad, el mantuvo sus ojos hacia el frente, sin hacerle mucho caso a esa reacción, solamente continuo - ese día fue un gran cambio, tuve que formar mí vida con pequeños trabajos que apenas me daban para vivir, cometí muchos errores, miles de veces pensé en regresar con mí familia, pero si lo hacía, me esperaba algo que era frecuente en mis pesadillas. - su voz ceso, los ojos del hombre habían empezado a lagrimear.</p><p>¿Y que es lo que hiciste? - ella pregunto sin pensar, quería saberlo, no. Necesitaba saber lo que hizo, las situaciones eran muy similares, con el conocimiento de su acción, ella podría saber que tendría que hacer ahora...</p><p>Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, se encontraron con los de la chica, los hijos del chico brillaban como dos esmeraldas, mientras qué los de la chica eran de un tono rojizo opaco.</p><p>¡No me rendí! - la voz retumbó por toda la calle - Sin importar cuánto sufrí, nunca deje de creer que podía llegar lejos, por ello no creo que deberías llorar por una simple derrota - el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la chica - vas a tener miles más de caídas, pero también habrá más victorias. Sin importar que pase nunca te rindas al buscar tu sueño.</p><p>Los ojos rojos de la chica, los cuales ya están inyectados en sangre por su llanto anterior, empezaron a dejar caer lagrimas de nuevo.</p><p>"lo único que deseaba, era alguien que de verdad me apoyará, alguien que me dijera esas palabras..." - con ese simple pensamiento, ella soltó un pequeño sollozo, el cual fue seguido de otros tantos.</p><p>El hombre al ver esto, solamente la rodeo con sus brazos, y la abrazo, la chica lloro aún más fuerte, mientras se aferraba a el, no quería que se fuera, ella no quería que el desapareciera...</p><p>Los minutos pasaron, ella dejo de llorar, y ya sin fuerzas, se dejó abrazar por los brazos de morfeo. El hombre la soltó de su abrazo, para acomodarla suavemente en el banco, para que estuviera cómoda al dormir.</p><p>Cuando terminó su trabajo, saco una pokeball, y la arrojo, de ella salió un pequeño pokemon con aspecto de calamar.</p><p>¡Inkay! - dijo emocionado el pequeño.</p><p>Inkay te tengo un pequeño trabajo... - dijo seriamente el hombre</p><p>¿Inkay...? - menciono confundido a su entrenador, era raro verlo con esa actitud.</p><p>Necesito que la cuides hasta que despierte, y que ella no te vea, ¿entendido? - dijo, cambian el tono de su voz a uno más amigable, para no preocupar a su Pokémon</p><p>¡Inkay! - dijo de forma afirmativa mientras con una de sus aletas hacía un gesto militar. Lo cual provoco una pequeña risa al hombre.</p><p>¡Gracias inkay! - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del más pequeño.</p><p>Luego de unos segundos, el volvió hacia el establecimiento del gran festival, para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo.<br/>
Poco a poco en su caminata por los pasillos del lugar, los encontró.</p><p>Eran una mujer alta, pelirroja la cual tenía su cabello arreglado en dos colas, llevaba un vestido de volantes el cual poseia varios colores, pero los más predominantes eran el rojo y el blanco, conjuntado con unos tacones rojos<br/>
Mientras qué el otro era muy pequeño, poseia un pequeño gorro negro, una traje de fotógrafo y una pequeña cámara.</p><p>¡James! ¿¡Por que tardaste tanto?! ¡La final está apunto de comenzar! - espetó la pelirroja, con un tono que irradiaba una gran impaciencia.</p><p>El joven solo se rió, y dijo unas pocas palabras.</p><p>Al ver una dama llorando, es el deber de un caballero consolarla - dijo dramáticamente, los otros dos solo lo miraron confundidos, hasta que el más pequeño hablo.</p><p>¿Y a ti que bicho te pico ahora? - está frase provoco una risa por parte de James, lo que confundió más a sus compañeros.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el banco donde se encontraba la chica, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Por fin después de mucho tiempo, ella podía dormir en paz.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Fin</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>